What Took You So Long ?
by haeresis lightning
Summary: "I'm already used to seeing Haru suddenly showed up on my window but not for others. So, you should stop doing this. Ne, Haru ?" She gently poked his forehead, just so she could see his eyes. To her surprise, Haru was blushing. A HaruxShizuku fanfic. OOC-ness in certain characters. Enjoy.


**A/N** : Hello good people of fanfiction land ! It's been more than a year already. I miss my fanfiction interface so much ! I'm back with yet another fanfiction of my new addiction. teehee !

**Warning** : It's been a long time since I last wrote a story in english. So you're bound to find errors and stuffs. **English is not my first language and there's a lot of repeated words.** Also this story is not beta-ed cause Imma lazy ass bum who is too lazy to find a beta-reader. Sorry in advance !

This story was inspired after lots of TnK reruns and rereading the last few chapters of the manga. _As if I don't have any reports to write and journals to read._

**Disclaimer** : I do not own TnK. But my perverted thoughts are mine. All mine ! ENJOY !

* * *

"Mitty !"

She was standing in front of the full length mirror, looking at her reflection. 'I gained weight…" She tied her hair differently today. Instead of her usual hair, she made a loose bun just because she hated it when her long hair sticking to her neck or to her back in this hot weather. Unfortunately, this kind of hairstyle made her 'newly-gained cheeks' that she got over the summer looked more visible.

"Hurry up, Mitty. There are—woah.." Natsume could not find a better word to describe what she saw. Never in her wildest imagination had she thought she will see her best friend dressed up like this. Her best friend, Mizutani Shizuku, is currently wearing a two piece swimsuit. "W-when did you buy this bikini ? Why didn't you tell me you bought a new bikini for this summer trip ? Who picked it up for you ?" suddenly her eyes were brimming with tears. "Y-you went bikini shopping alone ? Without me ? Why you insen—"

"Mom posted it. It arrived yesterday. You seriously thought that I will spent my money for something like this ?" Shizuku replied with her eyes still glued to the mirror. She did gained some weight over summer. Yesterday when she saw this light pink halter neck bikini her mother sent, she only looked at it once and just shoved it into her knapsack. She got a lot of things in mind, such as studying for her upcoming mock exam. She did have the urge to bring her books along for this trip but her mother's word when she told her about the trip during their last phone call session made her think.

"_Shizuku, I love that my daughter takes her studies seriously but this is a summer trip, along with your friend. And that boyfriend of yours is going too. You should forget about your books just for this trip. have some fun, Shizuku."_

Two days after that, she got a package from her mother with a side note;

"_I picked this especially for my daughter. Have fun, Shizuku. Love, mom."_

"Wow, Mitty's mom is very good in choosing gift. It looks good on you, Mitty !" Natsume said as she joined Shizuku looking at the mirror. "You're a quite curvy, Mitty. I think this is the first time I saw you in a two piece bikini." She smiled sweetly while wiping away her tears. "Haru-kun will be estatic." _Not to mention Yamaken. _"Well, I'm going first. There are waiting for us to play beach volleyball. Hurry up, Mitty !" Natsume said as she left her alone in their room, still standing in front of the mirror.

"C-Curvy ? Natsume-san was right. I did gained weight." Shizuku was worried, and she hated the fact that she was worried over something so trivial like this. Before this, she never cared too much about her weight, but now when she's with Haru, this kind of trivial things started to bother her. _'What will Haru say when she saw me like this ?_ _I should change to my usual PE t-shirt._' Her hands were ready to untie her bikini but she stopped halfway when she saw the side note her mother wrote to her. _'I should really stop acting like this and just have fun like what mom told me to.'_

Just when she was ready to step out from her room, she saw Haru, squatting on the window, looking straight at her. Shizuku looked back, as if it was a normal thing to saw him like that. She did not know when, but she had grown accustomed to Haru being like this. She slowly walked to Haru, ready to give him lectures about not to intrude other people's privacy. "I'm already used to seeing Haru suddenly showed up on my window but not for others. So, you should stop doing this. Ne, Haru ?" She gently poked his forehead, just so she could see his eyes. To her surprise, Haru was blushing. Without any second thought, she held his cheeks to check his temperature. Maybe this hot weather by the beach took a poll on him. "Are you okay, Haru ? You're heating up."

"S-Shizuku." He looked up, only to meet her concerned eyes. "Damn, you're cute." He said under his breath.

"Hmm ?"

He was annoyed, annoyed of waiting for Shizuku to come out from their chalet. Everyone was here already. Sasayan was busy dividing the group and he need to make sure he will be on the same team as Shizuku. Also, he needed to look out for the evil Yamaken so that he will not be any two meters near her. When he saw Natsume running towards them, he frantically searched for a certain girl with pigtail but she was nowhere to be found. "Oi Natsume. Where's Shizuku ? What took her so long ?"

"She's in her room, changing." Natsume was out of breath. She was forced by Sasayan to warm up before they started the game. "Why don't Haru-san go and check on her."

Before Natsume could finish her sentence, Haru was already on her way to the chalets. He decided to take matters into his hands, especially when he saw Yamaken was walking towards the same destination as he was.

When Haru saw an open window, he just climbed up and almost fell off after seeing what he could never imagine he would see. Shizuku was currently untying her two piece halter top swimsuit. His vision drank on every curve of flesh she was showing. Her tanned neck and the small on her back were visible to him. Haru almost lost his balance when she suddenly stop whatever she was doing and turned on her heels making her way to the door. That was when she saw him and all he could do was hiding his blush under his bangs. One thing that registered on his mind at that very moment was; _'I will never let anyone else see Shizuku like this, especially Yamaken.'_

Before he knew it, Shizuku's soft hands were cupping his face, making him blushed even more.

"S-Shizuku." He looked up, only to meet her concerned eyes. "Damn, you're cute." He said under his breath.

"Hmm ?"

He stepped into her room, standing in front of her. He found out that she had made her hair differently today and he liked it. She was still looking at him with all her cuteness while her hands were still on his cheeks. He studied her features. Her big round brown orbs were looking straight into him. Her lips were somehow puckered, an act that she developed whenever she was thinking about something. His vision suddenly channeled to a drop of sweat that slowly making its way to her sternum and ended up in between her breast. A very well-endowed breast to be precise. _'Gulp.'_ Haru had a hard time to breathe.

When Haru slightly pushed her in, she got the chance to actually look at him. He was wearing his pink sweater unzipped with dark blue surf short that was hanging loosely onto his waist. She could see how his muscle flexed under the thin perspirant that dotted his naked chest. No one could deny, Haru got the body of a male model. Actually he could be a male model, only if he stopped scowling so much. She looked up to search for his dark eyes when she realized he was ogling her body. Her upper body to be precise.

"Hentai Haru !" She let go of his cheeks and hit him square on the face before she turned around to cover her front. "You're not supposed to look !"

"Ouch ! it hurts. Hey it's not my fault. You're the one who wears something to 'showy'." He scowled while rubbing his nose. Thank God it was still intact. "Oi, Shizuku. Where do you think you're going looking like that ?"

Shizuku peered from her shoulder, looking suspiciously towards Haru, as if trying to read his next move. "Playing volley ball with the rest. Where else could I be going ?"

Haru did not say a word. Again, he hid his eyes under his bangs. Shizuku hated it when he did that. Because whenever Haru did that, she could not read him, she could not make up whatever he was thinking inside his head. Being together with Haru like this made her uneasy. _'Maybe it's better if I joined the others.'_

"I'm going, Haru." She was just about to slide the door when suddenly a pair of muscular hands snaked up around her middle, successfully giving chills down to her spine. She did not know how it was possible, to feel cold when the temperature outside was freaking hot. "Haru, what are you—" She could not finished her sentence when Haru's warm breath fanning the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Shizuku, could you please stay here with me for awhile ?" Haru practically blew every words to that one spot behind her right ear. He could see how those tiny hairs behind her neck stood up with every word he said. He smiled. He was enjoying this.

Shizuku was melting on her spot. If it was not for Haru holding her like this, she might just fall down to her knees. It took her everything to slowly turn around facing the responsible boy that was practically molesting her neck with hot steamy breaths. She was at eye level with his naked chest. She knew she was blushing madly. She closed her eyes to avoid any eye contact as she rested her forehead on top of his chest, taking in his scent. Haru had this kind of scent that one could smell whenever the sun and sea come together.

"Haru smells like the sea." She mumbled with her eyes still closed. She was lost in the moment, lost in his scent but it was not for long when suddenly a pair of sinful lips crashed on her collarbone. Her eyes went wide and she was about to pull away but she could not as it felt so good, so right. His right hand went straight to the back of her neck so that he could get a full excess of what she could offer while his other hand landed on her bum. Shizuku sucked in a huge amount of air the moment he shifted from her neck lower to where her bikini rested. She grabbed a fistful of Haru's black tresses while her other hand hanging to the front of his sweater. Shizuku could practically felt him smiling against her heated skin.

Haru instinctively licked on her exposed skin, before he slowly bit on it. He soothed it by blowing on it making Shizuku whimpered. She was ashamed of how her body reacted to everything he did. And she hated the fact that she loved it when he took control of her being.

"Shizuku."

After a few fleeting moment, she realized Haru stopped whatever he was doing just now. She opened her eyes that she never knew she closed, only to meet his that were full of lust and want.

"W-What is it ?" Her cheeks were still burning; her skin was still tingling, as if wanting more of Haru's touch.

"I don't think you would want to go out playing volley ball with this." His right thumb slowly rubbed against the lovers' bite just above her left breast.

"Arghh ! Haru !"

"Hey you guys ! what took you so long ?" Sasayan called at the duos that were slowly walking towards the court. They had already started the game without them.

"Sorry, Sasayan. We got preoccupied with things." Haru waved and smiled at Sasayan and Natsume while he looked sideway to Shizuku beside him who were still blushing and couldn't look at him properly. He was happy. He was happy looking at her girlfriend who was currently donning his pink sweater all zipped up to the top.

"Ne, Mitty. Why are you wearing Haru's sweater ? It's super hot out here." Natsume shot her a weird look.

Shizuku stole a glance at Haru and she hurriedly looked away when she saw he was looking back at her. "Err, I don't want to get sunburn."

Natsume looked satisfied enough with Shizuku's answer. She suddenly grabbed her best friend and ran towards the centre of the court. "Come on, Mitty. Let's have some fun together."

Oh yes. She will have some fun together. Especially with her little monster was in the picture.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach;

"What the hell, I hate this place."

Yamaken finally accepted the fact that he was lost, for the third time, on his own private beach.

* * *

**A/N** : I know right. My writing is too rusty. Sobs. Like I said before, it's been a long time since I last wrote in English, thus, my writings are quite off these days. So, please review.** Constructive criticisms are highly recommended.** Throw pots and pans, fire and stones, I am ready !

**CAVEDOWN**

1130 - 0003; 6/11 - 7/11.

Yep. I took that long to write this. Such a lazy ass procrastinator I am.


End file.
